


Of All Things

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mild Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a bit lost after the war, except for this one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for harry100's prompt: easy

It's supposed to get easier, after.

His friends are getting married, getting jobs, being happy.

The world is suddenly calm. The enemies, insignificant. Harry's a hero.

Yet he feels like a Muggle all over again, a powerless boy, hiding under the stairs. He's avoiding people and all their happiness. 

Nothing – not Quidditch or Auror training or Hogwarts -- nothing feels right anymore. Nothing except standing in the woods, terrified and still, and giving his life for this thing. Nothing except the harsh green light and his body dropping into soft, dry leaves.

It's not exactly something to put on his resumé.

 

A twig breaks beneath a boot. 

Harry flinches, but no one dies.

"Harry?" The methodical crunch across the floor of leaves, arms coming around him from behind. "You okay?"

Harry shrugs and leans back into his body.

They stand together, quietly breathing.

After minutes or hours, he sighs behind Harry's ear. "Need me to kick your arse?" 

The laugh escapes Harry's throat like a sob. He turns in Draco's hold.

"You can try," he says and wraps his arms around Draco's neck. 

"I'll take you down, Potter."

Harry leans close. Draco meets him.

And this, of all things, is easy.


End file.
